Ash's Angel - An Amourshipping Story (Part 2)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash and Serena are back in this Amourshipping story! Ash is meeting up with Serena at the skate park to talk about what they're going to do during their two-week long holiday, when they are approached by an Organiser for the much anticipated local Winter Fair. Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!


**_A/N: I've been making some improvements to my writing, so this Fanfic may seem slightly more…enhanced compared to the first Chapter. I think it's been about 4 months since I've even written for this Fanfic, but it's been gathering a lot of attention, so I thought I'd start it up again. Enjoy ;) Reviews Appreciated!_**

I arrived at the skate park, excited and energetic. I couldn't _wait _to see Serena and talk out our plans for the holidays. I checked the half-pipe and open ledges for a certain honey-blonde, but couldn't find her. Or anyone, in fact.  
_Where is everyone? _I asked myself. As I expected, Pikachu must've been sharing my confusion. He also looked around and spotted a group of guys with scooters and boards in a circle.  
Pikachu tugged my pants and pointed, "Pika?" **What's that? **

I noticed the group and decided to go check it out. As I got closer, I could _just _make out a waving sliver of bright red. I joined the outskirts of the mob, wondering what they were all staring at. I peeked over the top of a few guys and spotted my girlfriend, leaning against a pole, wearing a bright red skirt and a black sleeveless. Her black stockings went up halfway to her thighs, which I enjoyed.

I suddenly found myself becoming one of the dozen guys drooling over a blushing Serena, until Pikachu whacked my leg with a sharp Iron Tail.

"Argh! Pikachu, what was…?" Pikachu shushed me and gestured to the surrounding knuckleheads that were hitting on Serena. It only took me a second before I got the hint. A wave of anger overwhelmed me within moments, and I took action.

I charged into the middle of the mob, Pikachu on my shoulder, yelling, "Move! Get out of the way! Show's over, you pervs!"

Serena spotted me and gasped, smiling happily. I emerged from the confused masses and embraced Serena lovingly, savouring every moment I could make 12 strangers grow green with envy. I picked her up and twirled her in the air, not wanting to ever let go.  
I put her down and beamed at her, which she mimicked perfectly. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that the skaters hadn't left yet. A few of them glared angrily at me. I winked at Serena before turning to the crowd and crossing my arms.

"Why are you still here?" I boasted arrogantly.

Half of the crowd left in embarrassment, but the other half brandished a Pokéball, or two. I grinned, more than willing to battle any or every one of them. But, before I could ask Pikachu to Thunderbolt all of them into oblivion, Serena gave me a cute hug from behind, gently pulling me away.

I looked down to her head that was resting on my shoulder and smiled. She winked back at me and announced, "Ooh, _sorry_ boys. Ash can't battle right now. He's…busy." I kissed Serena's forehead dramatically and nodded, "Mmm, very." Serena led me away, but I couldn't help turning around and giving the guys a cheeky wave goodbye, allowing them one last glance at my Angel. I put my arm around her shoulders and sat my head on hers. I held out the other for Pikachu to climb up and lay on my right shoulder. I took a moment to admire the incredibly lucky situation I was in. My lifelong buddy, Pikachu, was on one side. My wife-to-be, Serena, was on my other. Perfect, in every way. I sighed contently, allowing Serena to lead me to a local café, where we took a seat at an outside table.

Serena approached a waitress and spoke to her, and then came and sat down next to me admiring me. I began to open my mouth, but our order had arrived. One milkshake with two straws, and a plate of macaroons the waitress sat down for Pikachu and Fennekin. We thanked her and I gestured for Serena to have a drink. She shook her head, saying, "You first." I took a sip out of my straw, wondering what I would sensation I would taste. _Mmm, chocolate. Of course she knew what flavour I'd want. _I grinned and licked my lips.  
"Like it?" Serena asked.

I laughed, "Of course I do, Angel. It's _chocolate_. I love chocolate!"  
"_We_ love chocolate, you mean," Serena corrected. I rolled my eyes sarcastically.  
"So…" I started, resting my chin on my hand innocently.

"So…" Serena mirrored, holding her chin on her hands, fluttering her eyes cutely. I scoffed, rolling my eyes again.

"You know, I think a few of those guys from earlier are hiding in the bushes over there," I joked, pointing to a bunch of empty shrubs.

Serena giggled, blushing madly. "You know, I could have any _one _of them, right?" she responded sarcastically.

I shook my head and smiled, "I'm not worried." I pouted and took another sip of our milkshake, mimicking Serena's little eye-flutter trick.

"Shut up, dork," Serena jeered.

"Oh, so I'm a dork now?"  
"Yeah, but you're _my _dork, Ash Ketchum."

I laughed, taking her hands and holding them, allowing her warmth to envelop me. I could always rely on her to cheer me up if I needed it, and even if I didn't, she'd do it anyway. She truly was an angel to me, _my _Angel.

I decided to change the subject. "So, what are we doing today?"  
Serena beamed, as if she was waiting for me to ask that question. "Well, I checked online and it turns out that the Winter Fair is being moved to _tomorrow_, instead of the day after, which gives me one less day to go shopping. So…I was kinda hoping…if you wouldn't mind…"  
I raised an eyebrow, quizzical. "Wouldn't mind _what_, Serena?"  
Serena drew a deep breath and asked, "Wouldn't mind…" She closed her eyes, barely squinting out of one. She seemed to be expecting me to explode, or something. "…Going shopping with me?"

I was about to groan, but something inside me stopped it from happening.

_Wait a minute... _I heard a small voice inside command. I thought through several possibilities, some of which included a massive cookie, or a visit to the Poké Mart for some more ingredients for Serena to bake me some macaroons. I drooled at the thought of Serena's macaroons, all chewy and sweet…

I must've been thinking for a while, because Serena started snapping her fingers in front of my eyes.  
"You awake, Ash?" she asked.

I shook away my trance and responded, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"You know…" Serena began, lingering slowly, twirling a strand of her honey-blonde hair with her finger, "I _might _need some help trying on some new dresses, if you catch my drift…" My eyes lit up straightaway.  
"Shopping sounds fun!" I eagerly acknowledged. Serena clapped her hands together, smiling happily. "Great! I thought I'd be able to persuade you, Ash."  
I shrugged, admitting defeat. "What can I say? I'm a guy. I don't think I'm _allowed _to say no to that, right?" I laughed. Serena grinned and took a sip of our milkshake. I took my straw and met her in the middle, gazing into her delicate, shimmering blue eyes. I felt like I could lose myself in those eyes for days on end sometimes.

We kept staring at each other, until I heard a voice say, "Aw! Isn't that just _adorable_, honey?"

I looked up and spotted a couple with a baby in a pram. The woman holding the pram was grabbing her husband by the arm and pointing over at us. I stopped drinking and waved over at the couple, smiling politely.

To my surprise, the mother actually approached us, wheeling a pram in one hand and grasping a tired-looking man in the other.

She gave the pram to her husband and said, "I'm sorry for interrupting your date, it's just...you look so cute together! You actually remind me of myself and my husband, Dylan, when we were young."

I smiled at the compliment and Serena blushed.  
"T-Thank you, ma'am! That's so nice of you to say!" Serena swooned. I scratched the back of my head, chuckling awkwardly. I'd never really been complimented by a complete stranger before, but it felt nice. Kinda weird, but nice.

The woman gave us a kind smile, before gasping suddenly. "Oh, that's right! Um, could you hold on a sec?" I nodded and looked over at Serena, who had a confused expression on her face, just like me. I tightened my grip on her hands and gave her a sly wink. Serena giggled and locked her fingers with mine.  
The woman returned her attention to us after retrieving two laminated cards from her handbag.

"My name is Jessica. I'm one of the people in charge of organising the Winter Fair tomorrow, and I was wondering if you two were thinking about going?" Jessica explained.

Serena beamed, "Yeah! We were actually just talking about it. I was going to ask Ash if he wanted…"  
I interrupted Serena, predicting what she was going to say, "What Serena _meant _to say is that we were just planning on what to wear. You know, colour coordination and all that stuff." I nodded to Serena, which pleasantly surprised her.

"That is _so _cute! You two even know what the other is thinking!" Jessica praised. "I _knew _you'd be perfect."  
I raised an eyebrow, confused. "I'm sorry, perfect for what?"  
Jessica nodded and brandished the two laminated cards. "These passes are for the Winter Fair. Each organiser gets two free access passes for themselves and another, to enjoy the Fair and go on any rides they like, for free. But sadly, I can't go. Dylan and I have to take little Benjamin to my parents' house…" Jessica rolled her eyes, showing obvious displeasure in referencing her mother and father.

"So," Jessica continued, dispersing any sense of annoyance, "I'd like to give these…" She held the passes out to us, gesturing for us to take them. "…To you two. I'm sure you'll enjoy it!"

I sat there, amazed by this complete stranger's sudden display of generosity.

"Thank you, Jessica!" Serena and I said in unison. I took one of the Winter Fair passes and looked at it. _Winter Fair All-Access Member _was printed clearly on the pass. I grinned and slid it into my pocket.  
Jessica and Dylan's baby, Benjamin, began to cry loudly. Jessica sighed and said, "Well, I've got to go, but you two enjoy yourselves tomorrow, okay?" We nodded enthusiastically, still totally surprised. Jessica waved us goodbye and left to attend to Benjamin, leaving us speechless. All I could do was check up on Pikachu and Fennekin. I looked down behind my chair and gasped. I stifled a fit of laughter, trying my best to not burst out loud. I turned to Serena and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. I gestured for her to look over behind my seat, and when she looked over, a tiny squeal came out of her mouth before she covered it.

Fennekin and Pikachu had fallen asleep, with Fennekin curled up on Pikachu's belly and Pikachu holding half an eaten macaroon in one hand and caressing Fennekin with the other.

I put my finger to my lips and pulled out my phone. I started taking photos, overjoyed that I had evidence on Pikachu now. He couldn't deny the truth, now that I had proof. I decided to push it one step further.

I ran to the empty bushes and grabbed a small stick.

"Um…Ash? I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Serena warned. "Just sit back and enjoy, Angel," I winked as I kneeled back down next to Pikachu and Fennekin. I carefully prodded Pikachu's cheek with the stick until he began to stir.  
As his eyes cracked open, I whispered, "Wakey wakey!" Pikachu shook off his slumber and took a second to realise the position he was in. His cheeks grew even redder than they already were, to my delight. I made the "okay" sign with my hand and let out a muffled snigger. Pikachu slid out from underneath Fennekin, still blushing like crazy, and gave me a wicked grin.  
I stopped laughing and stood up. "Oh, no…" I muttered. Pikachu nodded and sparked up a massive cloud of lightning.

I shook my head desperately. "No. No, no. Pi-Pikachu? Buddy? You…You wouldn't…" I gave up and ran away as fast as I could, hoping that I could outrun Pikachu. I was wrong.  
"Argh!" I yelled as I was struck down by a devastating Thunderbolt. I groaned and rolled over to see Pikachu standing over my phone, about a metre away from me. He cheekily waved at me before striking my phone with an Iron Tail, crushing it into little pieces.  
_Damn…_ I thought, still recovering from the shock. _…That's the second phone this month… _Serena looked down at me and giggled before offering her help.  
"I tried to warn you," Serena tutted.

"Yeah, I guess you did…" I sighed, standing up and wiping the dirt off of me. I walked over to Pikachu and held my arm out. "No hard feelings?" I tried. Pikachu smiled and climbed up my arm, onto my shoulder.  
I looked over at Serena, who was waking up Fennekin. I took another second to admire her as Fennekin yawned cutely.  
"We're really lucky, aren't we, buddy?" I said, looking over at Pikachu.

"Pi ka-pi…" **Yeah… **

I walked over to Serena and moaned, "I'm upset. I think I need cheering up, Serena."

Serena laughed, "Well, why don't we go check out those dresses I was talking about?" I groaned. _Why would I want to go see __**dresses**__? _I asked myself. Serena stared blankly at me, reading my mind. She just stood there, until I finally remembered what she meant.

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, let's go," I eagerly nodded. Serena scoffed and grabbed my hand and led me towards the mall. "Alright!" I exclaimed, high-fiving Pikachu behind Serena's back. Serena turned back, looking confused. I looked away and whistled innocently. Serena shrugged and turned back, looking for the closest mall. I grinned and allowed her to lead the way.


End file.
